FusionFall: Children of War
by TheNewBoyGenius
Summary: As the war against Fuse progresses, how will the planets heroes deal with the loss of those they hold dear. How many heroes will fall? How many will be forgotten? Can the they hold it together long enough to win the war? Main Pairing: Dexter x Blossom


Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic so first I just wanna say thanks for even clicking on the story and bothering to read this.

Next, I've gotta say that I absolutely love the FusionFall and really got into the Dexter/Blossom pairing. I've been thinking about writing a story about the two but never really got around to it. But recently, I've had nothing but time on my hands(HS is pretty easy), so I decided to give it a try. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of FusionFall, CartoonNetwork and its characters.

* * *

**FusionFall: Children of War**

Chapter 1: Prologue

A young scientist sat in his now silent office. He had red curly hair, black thick-rimmed goggle-like glasses, and a black turtleneck sweater with black slacks and matching black dress shoes, a white belted lab coat resting on the back of his chair. The young scientist narrowed his brow, defiantly not pleased. It had been months since the green demons started their rampage. Months since most of the friends he held dear went missing. Even though he would never show it to those around him, the war was slowly eating away at him, and it irked him. He was one of greatest minds on the planet, only rivaled by few. Some might even say he was the greatest mind. He was a boy genius, after all. Hell, he had even founded his company, Dexlabs, when he was only 9. Yet, he simply could not figure out a way to destroy the menace now known as Fuse, who held a serious threat to the planet. The boy was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear the feminine-like robotic voice behind him.

"Huh? Did you say something, my dear?" He asked his robotic assistant, simply named Computress.

Computress is an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) that Dexter had created when he was younger. Originally, Computress was just a computer, but her personality and all of her data was transported into a mobile body, essentially making her almost seem, to simply put it, alive. Especially with her, as most people put it, weird obsession with Professor Utonium, his business partner and mentor, which even he didn't get.

"Dexter, Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls is here to see you."

Dexter sighed, pulling on his lab coat as he stood up. After an attack was staged on his lab (He had to give it to Fuse, strategically that was the best choice; get rid of him, stop the flow of weapons his company produced. He would never say it out loud but he was quite impressed.), he had the constant bother of having someone check up on him every few hours, with some staying longer, usually Tennyson or one of the three powerpuffs. It usually didn't bother him unless he was working or was just deep in thought, like he had just previously been.

"*sigh* Let her in, I guess."

Computress then disappeared to go complete the order given to her. Dexter walked out of his office and made his way to his lab. Dexter had personally made sure his office wasn't too far from his lab, so it was a relatively short walk. He kept walking, stopping at a large computer. He quickly scanned over everything, noticing things to be a lot cleaner than he had left it. He guessed his assistants must have tidied up before leaving.

'Hmm, maybe I should give them a raise. I'll talk to Utonium about it later.'

Turning on the giant super computer, Dexter quickly opened up his files on the green living ooze known as fusions. Maybe he had missed something before, something obvious he overlooked. He was still focused on his research as Blossom now entered the lab and sat on the control panel next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Blossom had on her usual outfit on: a red bow on the top of her head, her long red hair flowing behind her, her bangs hanging down on her forehead. She also had on her usual pink dress, white thigh socks with pink strips at the top and black Mary Janes with straps. After a short while, Blossom gave up waiting to his attention and got lost in thought. This was a usual occurrence whenever she came to visit Dexter. It would usually take hours for the boy genius to realize he had a guest, even when he personally invited them, saying something along the lines of 'Oh...didn't notice you there' before going back to whatever he was doing. Blossom had to admit, she found it so cute. And when he spoke in that deep russian accent he had. She couldn't help but find it so irresistibly sexy. It just left her so-

"How long do you plan on baby sitting today?"

Blossom was so startled, she almost fell face first straight to the ground. 'How did he...?' Blossom pondered in her mind, noticing Dexter never took his eyes off of the humungous screen in front of him. After a few minutes of silence, Dexter took his eyes off the the screen to finally look at her, brow raised in curiosity.

"How did you..." Blossom stopped, first a look of realization on her face that quickly changed to an annoyed one."You knew I was here this whole time, haven't you?" She accused.

"But of course," he answered, not noticing the change in her tone."I notice everyone and everything that just so happens to make their way into my lab."

"And how long were you just gonna ignore me?"

Dexter scoffed. "Please, woman, I would assume you were just here incase I happen to be in 'danger' again, so there is no need for me to fraternize with you when I could be doing important research! I haven't before and I see no reason to start now."

As he finished, he noticed Blossom had gotten a lot closer to where he was sitting. Like A LOT closer. No more than a few inches.

"Umm... what are you doing?" he asked as she still continued to get closer until she was directly at his side. His face turned a deep shade of red.

This had to be the closest she had gotten to him in what seemed to be a really long time. Dexter didn't know why, but every time she would get to close, his face would heat up and he would suddenly get nervous. He couldn't figure out way and it annoyed him. He was about to ask about the sudden breach of personal space when he felt a slight pain in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Dexter shouted the last part, rubbing the spot she had hit.

"Serves you right for ignoring me for all this time." Blossom folded her arms, a satisfied smirk etched on her face. "What you should do is apologize. Go ahead, I'm waiting."

Blossom than heard Dexter grumble something incoherent, but she didn't quite catch it.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a daring tone.

"Nothing," He said, not wanting to get hit again."Sorry." Blossom could barely see his face, but she could tell he still had an angry expression.

She huffed."You didn't even sound sincere! Do it again!" She demanded.

"That was the best you were gonna get." Dexter stated calmly.

"Whatever. You're impossible sometimes, you know that?" Blossom pouted.

Dexter rose from his seat, now standing in front of her.

"Look, I know you guys are trying to keep me safe and I appreciate that,"

"You sure don't act like it." Blossom mumbled

"But," Dexter continued. "I can handle myself without being watched 24/7."

Blossom sighed. For all the years she had known him, he had still stayed the same hard-headed, prideful way he had always been. Especially when it came to his own well-being. She wished that for once, he would stop being difficult and just let them do there job: keeping him safe.

"Whatever," She replied, slowly lifting off the ground as she floated away. "I'll be in you're office if you need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She knew he would ask her for any help, and for once, she really didn't mind. She liked his office anyway. She honestly didn't know why. Maybe it was smelled. She loved his smell. She didn't know why,but she finally made her way out, shaking her head.

'Why'd I have to fall in love with someone so hopeless?'

Dexter watched her leave, and when she was out of sight, sat back down in his seat, getting back to work. He frowned. He never did like it when she was upset with him.

'She'll get over it...eventually.'

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, that took forever for me to finally get this up. Hopefully it's as good as I think it is.

The next chapter should be out either later. Probably next week at the latest.

Hope you like it! Please feel free to drop a review! Whether you like it or hate it, let me know.

Thanks again for reading my first story! Update soon!

- BoyGenius


End file.
